Black Belts and Soul Reapers
by Royai247
Summary: It's my first story, and i'm not really sure if I'm good at summaries. So please just read my story and tell me what you think about it. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

"Run! Get out of here! Hurry! Go!" yelled a woman to her daughter.

"I don't want to leave you, mom!" replied a small girl.

"Don't sas me! Do as you are told, little missy!" the girl then ran out the back door before she heard two gunshots. The little girl started crying as she ran. Then she heard voices coming after her.

"Please, don't hurt me! Leave me alone!" she screamed. Their footsteps got louder, so she knew they were catching up. All of a sudden she tripped on a rock and fell. The two men stopped in front of her, and one of them pulled out a gun.

"You know, witnesses are very inconvenient for us." The man with the gun told her.

"Please, don't kill me!" she screamed.

"Sorry, cupcake. Nothing we can do." The man said as he started to pull the trigger. Bang! The gun went off, but she didn't feel anything. As she looked back towards the gunman she noticed a tall figure with spikey, red hair, pulled in a ponytail standing in a defensive stance.

"You okay kid?" he asked her.

"I think so."

"Good." Then he turned to his two friends. "I'll take her to safety, and you deal with them."

"Umm…Renji, they ran off!" said a woman with short, black hair.

"Yeah, and this also wasn't in the mission details." Added a man with short, blonde hair

"Fine, but where is she going to go?"

"Just leave her. She's not our responsibility, Renji." The blonde boy said.

"It's fine, I'll just go to the police." She said trying to act tough as she wiped away the tears that were coming from her eyes.

"Look at you, trying to be tough." Renji said as he knelt down to the little girl's level. "Do you have any other family around here?"

"No, my dad left my mom on my fifth birthday, and everyone else in my family either live too far away, or they're dead."

"Do you have any friends?"

"Yeah, one. Why?"

"Maybe you should go to their place first."

"Okay." Then they started walking away. "Wait. I don't even know your names."

"Well, my name is none of your concern." Said the boy with the blonde hair.

"That's Izuru and I'm Momo." The girl said with a bow.

"And, I am Renji." He said, and then they were gone.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep.

"Oh, shut up." She told the alarm clock as she searched for the snooze button. "I was in the middle of that dream, again." Then she looked at the time. "Shit, I'm gonna be late for school!" She got dressed and headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is Tatsuki? Class starts in three minutes." Said a girl with long auburn hair.

"Dammit, I hope I'm not late." She started running to her homeroom when she ran into something, or rather someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" said a familiar voice from a tall man with short, blonde hair. As he looked at her he recognized her. "Wait…you…you're-" the girl just ignored the man and started to run to her class.

"Sorry, I'm going to be late for my first class." She shouted to the man. When she got to the classroom the bell had already rung.

"Tatsuki Arisawa, you are late!" the teacher yelled as she spied Tatsuki trying to sneak to her seat.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." As she made her way to her desk she noticed the strangely familiar face of the man that was talking to Ichigo. "Hey, Ichigo, mind…intro…ducing…me?" She asked as she approached her friend.

"Oh, alright, umm…Tatsuki this is-" Ichigo said before he was interrupted by the very person who asked him the question.

"Renji." She said. Ichigo just looked at her like she had five heads.

"Do you two know each other?" he asked. Then she turned her attention back to Ichigo and smiled.

"Lucky guess." She stated. Then she looked back to the new guy with the spikey, red hair.

"Hi." The man said. He held out his hand to shake, but she just looked at him. "What? Not the hand shaking type?" he asked her.

"Sorry, I just kind of zoned out." She said as she took his hand to shake it.

"Alright class! It's time to start the lesson!" The teacher yelled over the many conversations that were happening at the same time. To Tatsuki the classes went by at an agonizingly slow pace, and when the lunch period bell rung she took a deep breath and sighed in relief. She headed up to the roof following Ichigo, with Orehime basically attached to her hip.

"So how did you know Renji's name, Tatsuki?" Orehime asked in a whisper.

"I don't know." Tatsuki lied to her friend. When Orehime didn't ask anything else, Tatsuki breathed a mental sigh of relief. The door to the roof was opened by the first person that went up the stairs. Everyone got settled, sitting down on the concrete ground as they ate their lunches. About five minutes after everyone had settled down Orehime pulled Tatsuki to a standing position and dragged her over to meet some more of the new students.

"Tatsuki, I would like you to meet some more of my new friends." She said. "You already met Renji, that busty woman over there is Matsumoto, Yumichicka is the guy with the funky eyelashes," Then she pulled her arm down as she whispers the next guys name in her ear. "And the bald guy is Ikkaku." When she finished her introductions, someone came through the only door that led to the roof.

"Sorry I'm late, guys." Said the man with short, blonde hair. Then he looked at Tatsuki, who was staring back at him. "What are you staring at?"

"Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." Tatsuki said to the man.

"You're the one who bumped into me first." He said in reply.

"You're the one that wanted to leave me in the streets with nowhere to go, you bastard!" At this point everyone is staring at them. Both of them sending death glares at each other.

"Whoa, Tatsuki, calm down!" Ichigo said trying to get in between the two. "What's with you lately?" Tatsuki turned her attention to her first ever guy friend.

"It's none of your business." She told him. Then she got all of her things and went to leave the roof. "Orehime, if any of the teachers ask where I am, tell them that I went home." She went through the door and headed to the exit of the school. As she opened the door to leave she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned around to yell at whoever it was that wanted to stop her, but lost track of what she wanted to do when she stared into the warm brown eyes of someone that she had only seen once before this morning.

"What are you doing, Tatsuki?" He asked her. His voice was more soothing that she remembered. In all of her dreams he never sounded like…like…well like it did now. It always sounded like an adult speaking to a child. His eyes looked into hers as the silence took over.

"You haven't aged a bit." She said as she continued to stare at him.

"I just age slower than a human would." He told her.

"Are Ichigo and Orehime like you?" she asked him.

"Not really, why?"

"Because they're hiding things from me. They never used to do that." She explained as she felt tears well up in the corner of her eyes. Then she turned to leave. Renji followed her as she went home to brood in her anger.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to BlackBrightField2007 and In a silent night for reviewing. This chapter is more in Renji's POV. I wanted to try it out and see if you guys liked it.

Tatsuki Arisawa, she is one complicated girl. The first time I met her she was only a toddler, yet she was just as strong as she is now. That's not meant to be mean, it's just that she was a very emotionally strong person with a lot of fight in her. I only spent about five minutes with her that first night that we met, but the memory of her stuck into my mind til' the day that we met again at Ichigo's school.

As I followed her to her house I went over the words she said before storming of with the hint of a few tears in her eyes. _'Because they're hiding things from me. They never used to do that.'_ The tone of her voice at that moment pulled on my heart strings. I just wanted to pull her into a hug and comfort her. I know that sounds cheesy, but it's how I really feel.

"Stop following me!" The voice snapped me out of my thinking.

"Not until you answer my questions first." She turned around when I said this.

"What possible _questions_ could you have for me? Oh, and I have a few for you, like why have you not aged since the last time I saw you?" I just looked at her. "No answer? Well if you won't answer mine then I won't answer yours." Then she turned around and continued on her route to her house.

"Could we possibly talk about that somewhere a little more private?" She turned around again and looked into my eyes.

"Fine, you can come with me."

Fast forward to her house. We both stepped into her home, and she closed the door behind me. "Is this the house that you ran from that night?" I asked.

"Yes how can you tell?" She looked at me like I had five heads.

"Because, I can see into that room down the hall and it still has wallpaper that makes the room look like it belongs to a small child. Also, the stairs look like they haven't been used in quite a while. I'm guessing that up there is where your parents room was?"

"My mother's room. My dad left before I was born." That's when I looked at her funny.

"Really? Because you told me he left when you were five." I said to her.

"I did?" I nodded my head yes and then she answered me after realizing something. "Oh, my step dad left when I was five. My biological father left before I was born." She clarified to me.

"So, you wanted to know why I haven't aged, right?" she nodded and I stepped out of my Gigai. She gasped in surprise and looked between me and the lifeless shell that I had just taken off.

"What the hell is that?"

"That is called a Gigai. I lets humans see me."

"But I can see you right now. How is that possible?" I looked at her.

"I was getting to that part. Well without the Gigai the only people that can see me are the people like me, hollows, and humans with some spiritual pressure." She just stared hat me. "You are a human with spiritual pressure."

"Oh, well what are you?" she asked me.

"I am a soul reaper. I help souls pass on so they aren't stuck here, and we slay the souls that feed on others. They turn into the monsters we soul reapers call hollows." She looked at me, shocked.

"So what are you here for now?" she asked. "Oh, and I appreciate you bringing Izuru along with you."

"Kira was assigned to this 'mission', so I didn't pick him."

"You couldn't get Momo instead?" I just looked at her sadly.

"Momo couldn't have come anyway. She got injured recently." I looked down.

"How?"

"It will take too long to explain right now. I guess we're just going to have to deal with the people we have now." I sort of smirked at my own remark.

"So, all of those new kids are soul reapers too, right?"

"Yup. Some of them are my drinking buddies." I laughed almost out loud. "You want to go back to school?"

"Hell no! I'm still mad at Izuru. He is just a freakin' ass." I laughed at her comment.

"Well, I guess we can just hangout today, but you have to promise me that you will go to school tomorrow." She nodded to me and we sat on her couch for the rest of the day, watching TV, and playing Wii games.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, back to 3rd person POV. Thank you once again to BlackBrightField2007 and In a silent night for reviewing. I've been pretty busy lately, so I might not be updating as often as I probably should. But, I'm trying to get it out as fast as I can. Oh, and I forgot to say this in my other stories, but I definitely do not own Bleach. I wish I did, but I don't. And I made up the rules in this chapter. They don't actually exist in the series. :P

"TATSUKI! Why the hell did you run off yesterday? And…why…are you…smiling…at me?" Ichigo said to her when he saw her in class the next day.

"I had a different dream than I usually do. It was a good one. And I woke up on time today. And I think we should talk about your shinigami powers, which you have yet to tell me about! WHAT AM I, CHOPPED LIVER?" She started yelling towards the end of her answer that ended with the question. Then Renji put a hand on her shoulder to calm her, but she just punched him in the face.

"What was that for?" He said from the floor.

"Rule number one about me, that you haven't quite learned yet, don't freakin touch me when I'm pissed off!"

"Yeah dude. Notice how I step back a few feet when she starts yelling." Ichigo adds. Then Tatsuki turned her attention back to Ichigo.

"Rule number t-" She started to say, but was interrupted.

"Rule number two, never talk to her when she is mad at you even if she asks you a question." Everyone turned to the direction of the voice. They then noticed that the classes own four-eyes genius had entered the room while they were arguing, and he had taken out a notebook that had 'Tatsuki's Personal Rules' written on the front. All eyes were stuck on the notebook.

"H-How do you know my number two rule?" Tatsuki asked.

"Rule number three, it is best if you distract me if I am out of control. It will calm me down tremendously." He said once again. "I have had these rules since my first day here. To this day you have two-hundred and fourty-three rules when dealing with you."

"Way to show off _Uryuu_." Ichigo said.

"I bet you don't even know ten of them." Uryuu replied. "And you're the person who has been friends with her the longest." Then two other people came into the room talking quietly about something unrelated to anything going on in the classroom. Well, it was more of a one sided conversation. Orehime was chatting up Chad's ear with her nonsense.

"I feel like punching something!" Tatsuki shouted.

"You just punched me!" Renji yelled.

"You have a boney face you tattoo covered moron!" Then everyone moved out of her way as Uryuu recited another of Tatsuki's rules.

"Rule number twenty-five," Tatsuki stormed down to the doorway where her friend was still chatting away with no answer from the hulking man beside her. "If I want to punch something you better hope Chad is in the room," Tatsuki then stood in front of Chad. He looked down at her and before their eyes met she punched him in the chest sending him back through the door he came through with Orehime. "He can take a punch better than any guy that I am friends with." As Uryuu finished reciting rule number twenty-five, Chad came back into the room seemingly unharmed.

"That felt good." Tatsuki said "Sorry, Chad, I just had to punch something."

"That's ok." He replied. Then a book came down lightly on Tatsuki's head. Everyone gasped. Then Uryuu recited another rule.

"Rule number two-hundred and fourty-three," Tatsuki turned around to see her best friend, Orehime, looking at her disapprovingly. "Orehime is the only acception to these rules."

"What is with all the violence this morning, Tatsuki?" Tatsuki just looked at the curvy girl in front of her. "I was having a nice conversation with Chad." Tatsuki sort of smirked at her oblivious friend. "Now what do you say?"

"Sorry, Orehime, for interrupting your conversation with Chad." Tatsuki tried not to giggle.

"Hey, why does she get off scott free?" Ichigo piped up from across the room.

"I believe you asked that the last time the rule was brought up." Uryuu said.

"What? When?"Ichigo yelled confused.

"I believe it was last year around this time, and her answer was sort of comical." Uryuu smirked as he read the line under the last rule in his notebook. "It's because she thinks Orehime is too innocent to be mad at."

"What? That is total bullshit!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Ichigo! I thought you said that you were going to stop using foul language." Orehime said after sitting at her desk. "Anyways, what are all of you talking about before I came in to the room with Chad and Tatsuki punched him across the hallway?"

"We were talking about the fact that most of you guys have strange powers and not even my two best friends in the whole world told me about it." Tatsuki said as she glared at Ichigo, and then looked over to Orehime. Orehime had a guilt-ridden look on her face as she felt her friend's stare.

"What is with all of this tension in the room?" Said a busty woman with orange colored hair, from the group of people that had just entered the door.

"If you guys hadn't been so slow you would have known, Matsumoto." Renji criticized.

"Well, sorry, but I had to dry my hair and Yumichika said that my hair style looked ugly." Matsumoto shot a glare at the pretty boy with the weird eyelashes.

"I think it looks gorgeous!" yelled the moron who came in behind them. Matsumoto knocked him out with a swift kick to the face.

"I think that was unnecessary. You could have ruined the rest of the brain he still had." Said the short guy with spikey white hair.

"But, captain, he was going to jump me."

"He was going to jump you yesterday, too." Said a voice from behind the group. "Please excuse Keigo. He gets really excited when he sees well developed women like you miss Matsumoto." She just stared at him. Then he offered his hand. "The name's Mizuiro. I'm Keigo and Ichogo's friend." Then he leaned in to whisper something. "And if I'm completely honest, I'm the most levelheaded of us three." Then He went to his seat and started playing with his phone.

"So, Mizuiro," Tatsuki said to the kid with his phone in his hand. "How's your science project going?"

"Good, I'm almost done with it. I just have to write up the conclusion and put everything on a board. Why?" He replied.

"Because I'm stuck on mine. Do you think you could help me out?"

"Sure. What is the topic of your project?" He asked her.

"Ummm…that's the part that I'm stuck on."

"What? It's due next week!"

"I know, I know, but I've been busy with my black belt training. So, can you help me?"

"Sure, how about this weekend. I'll be done with mine, and I can focus on helping you more."

"Sounds good to me. We can meet at my place."

"Alright." He said with a smile. She smiled back and she headed to her desk. "So, Ichigo, when would you like to discuss your shinigami powers?"

"I guess we can do it at lunch, on the roof. I think Mizuiro is going to the library and Keigo has to ask some of his teachers for extra help on some things."

"Alright, I'll be looking forward to it." Tatsuki said as she smiled evilly at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews guys. This is just a chapter that sort of tells the basics of Bleach, so that means hollows, soul reapers, etcetera, etcetera. Oh and I know that it might be out of order, so please don't yell at me.

I wish I owned Bleach, but sadly I do not. TT_TT

Alright, the time is 11:55 and everyone was waiting for the bell that would ring in five minutes, for lunch. I was probably the one that was the most anxious to get to the roof during the lunch period. I was staring at the clock, counting down the seconds. I bit in my pencil's eraser, though I never did that before, five seconds, four, three, two, one.

!

Yes! I thought to myself. Now I get to know what Ichigo has been hiding from me all this time. I waited for all of the new students and my other friends that were going to the roof. The first one to be ready was Renji. He came up to me and smiled. "What do you want, you tattooed freak?" I asked jokingly.

"I get tattoos for a reason. I don't just randomly get inked." He defended. "You ready to hear this information?"

"I guess, why? Are you worried about my reaction?" I giggled a bit. "I already know that you guys are not normal. I just want the details of everything." Everyone was finished getting ready, and I followed them to the roof. I have to say that I was really excited. Knowing a secret was as exciting as getting presents on your birthday. That's how it was to me anyway. We all made our way up the stairs that led to the roof as we had done the day before. Matsumoto happened to be the first person that headed up the stairs, so she opened the door. As everyone made their way onto the roof I could feel my heart beating faster. The anticipation was going to kill me. No one was saying anything. They just sat down and started eating.

"Tatsuki, sit down and relax." Ichigo told me. "What, are you waiting for something?" I looked at him like he had four heads.

"You are such a dumb ass Ichigo!" Renji said from behind me. "In fact I think all of you are ridiculous!" He yelled at everyone on the roof. "She is waiting for you to explain everything to her. Did you forget, or do you just not want to bother with informing your best friend about what has been happening to you!" After he finished I slapped his face. He looked at me like I had just kicked him in the groin.

"I can handle myself, Renji. But, thank you." My hand went to the place where I had just slapped him. Amazingly the red mark that had been there before was gone when my hand left his face, but I did not know this happened until someone said something.

"Wow! How did you do that?" asked Matsumoto.

"Do what?" She just pointed to Renji's face. "What?" I turned back to Renji and noticed that the red mark was gone. "What the hell? How did I do that?" I poked at his face.

"Please stop poking me." Renji said. I stopped, but then Matsumoto started to poke his face in my place. I could tell I was going to be friends with her. I tried not to laugh at the scene that was playing out in front of me. Then someone touched my shoulder. I turned around to see Orehime.

"Do you really want to know about the stuff we're dealing with?" She asked me.

"Yes. I want to know what my two best friends think is so traumatizing that they couldn't tell me." Then everyone turned their attention to me. Ichigo ran to me and gave me a hug. It was then that I realized that I had started to cry. I didn't like crying in front of people, and Ichigo knew that.

My tears soaked into Ichigo's school shirt as I tried to get a hold on my emotions. "Are you okay?" he asked me. "If it really means that much to you, then I'll tell you. But, you have to keep all of this a secret from Keigo and Mizuiro. Do we have a deal?" He held my shoulders and pushed me away just enough so he could make eye contact with him. I gained my composure more before I answered.

"Okay." I said, my voice slightly shaking. Everyone sat in a circle, ready to throw in their two cents if someone got any details wrong. I sat next to Ichigo on his left and Rukia sat on his right.

"Where would you like us to start, Tatsuki?" Rukia asked me. She had been at this school longer than the newest new kids, but I still didn't know her well, and she sort of acted like she didn't know how to do things that kids our age learned when they were little.

"How about you start by telling me how Ichigo, Chad and Orehime got their powers." I replied.

"Alright," Rukia said as she took out a pad of sketch paper and some crayons.

"Oh, great, we have to deal with your horrible drawings now." Ichigo said. Rukia hit him over the head with one of her fists and the two started arguing.

"I guess I will start since those two are acting like idiots." Said the kid with spikey white hair. I learned that his name was Toshiro, and that most people called him Shiro-chan. He turned to me and started telling me what I wanted to know. "One night a hollow was attacking Karakura town. Now, a hollow is a spirit that becomes an evil incarnate of itself, and it forms when the link to its physical body is lost and it is overcome with negative emotions." He paused as I soaked in what he had just told me. I nodded and he continued. "The hollow was attacking his house and was going to eat his sisters when he met Rukia. She tried to defeat it, but could not. Ichigo wanted to help, so Rukia implanted most of her reiatsu into Ichigo by stabbing him with her zanpaktou." By this time Rukia and Ichigo had stopped fighting and joined the circle again. "In the Soul Society, which is where we live, giving a human reiatsu is a big no-no. So, Rukia was sentenced to be executed."

"That was a good couple of days. There were fights everywhere, and it was so nice to be in action." Interrupted the bald man that was carrying a Kendo stick.

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you, Ikkaku. Ichigo knocked you out pretty early in the game." Added the afeminate man that was sitting next to him.

"Shut up Yumichicka!"

"May I continue?"

"Yes captain. Just ignore the knuckle heads over there."

"Thank you. Now, the Soul Society has squads of officers. There are actually thirteen squads. I am the current captain of the tenth squad, and Matsumoto is my lieutenant."

"My brother is the captain of the sixth squad, and Renji is his lieutenant." Rukia added. I looked to Renji and he just smiled at me.

"When Ichigo was trying to save Rukia from being killed because of him he slowly started to show signs of becoming a hollow, but he stayed in his shinigami form the entire time. Some of us hadn't seen anything like it, and some had seen it before." Toshiro said when he continued.

"It had happened before?" I asked.

"Yes, but in eight of our comrades." This hit me like a ton of bricks.

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"We were exiled." Said a voice from the door to the roof. Everyone turned around and looked at the new presence. I knew his name because, in my mind, he started to hit on Orehime.

"Shinji! What are you here for?" Ichigo asked the blonde that had just appeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long guys. I had to get things ready to go to college, and decide with my friends what we were going to be for Anime Boston 2012. Anyway, I am going to try really hard to update this story more.

Once again sorry for the wait .

Ichigo stood up to confront Shinji. Then the bowl-cut, blonde started to speak.

"Look, Ichigo, I don't want any trou- OUCH!" He turned around and started to yell at the girl that had just thrown her flip-flop and his head. "Hiyori, what the hell was that for? You could have given me brain damage!"

"Well, you were supposed to meet US at lunch, and there are Soul Reapers here! At least one of them knows about us! What if they take us back to the Soul Society to execute us?" 'Wow' I thought to myself. 'Maybe I don't want to know what Ichigo has been up to.' I sort of giggled, to myself, at my thoughts. Then I remembered that I was in the presence of people, and I got really serious as I watched Ichigo fight with the two newcomers, Hiyori and Shinji.

"Tatsuki." I heard someone whisper into my ear. I turn around to see Renji squatting down behind me, and I smile at him.

"What?" I ask him whispering as well.

"What do you say we go have lunch somewhere else? Just the two of us?" I look over at Orehime and to my surprise she had been watching us. She motioned with her hands to go, and I turned back to Renji.

"Okay, but how do we get away with no one noticing?" I asked.

"Watch and learn." All of a sudden there was a commotion. I look over to see that Orehime, Rukia, and Matsumoto were putting on some weird skit. Then as Matsumoto started to "fall out of" her shirt, Renji pulled me to the staircase.

We made our way out of the building, and he led me to main street, Karakura Town. I then noticed were he is taking me, because I recently have been following Ichigo after school. He goes to this weird candy shop, and the shop owner is an idiot, a pervert, or both.

"Wait here, I have to go in and ask some serious favors." When I looked at him he seemed to be nervous. He left me outside the door, and I prayed that he would come back out. So many times I went on dates and they just left me at the door. I started to get sort of depressed at my thoughts. Suddenly the door opened and Renji came back out. He held out his hand. "Our lunch awaits." Then he took a closer look at my face. "Did you think I was going to leave you out here forever?"

"Shut up, you red pineapple." I replied as I took his hand. He led me to a back room where there was a small table with a teapot and some cups. The room itself was gorgeous. "How did you get this place?"

"Well, I just have to do triple the chores, give someone a few backrubs, and be an experiment, but no biggie." I look at him as he sits down at the table. I follow suit, and he pours me some tea from he pot.

"So, you live here while you are in the world of the living, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but it is a pain sometimes."

"Oh really?" He nodded and a little girl came in with menus. She was wearing pink skirt with white polka dots, and white T-shirt with the shop's logo on it.

"Here are some menus." She said timidly. After she handed me the menu I looked through it. They were just pieces of paper with one food item listed. That item: Ramen Noodles (Chicken). I thought it was kinda cute. I looked up at Renji and smiled then I looked to the girl and said that I wanted 1 of everything on the menu. She giggled, and looked at Renji.

"I guess I will have the same thing." He said. She nodded and took back the menus.

"She's adorable." I said.

"Yeah she is the least scary person in the house." I giggled, and looked down at the cup of tea that was in front of me. It looked weird, it was glowing a light purple, but I guess Renji didn't notice. He just gulped it right down. I looked out the window for a second not thinking about the tea, and as I turned back to him I noticed he was wearing something different than the school uniform he was just wearing a second ago.

"Umm…Renji, why aren't you wearing your school uniform?" I asked him.

"What are you talking abou-aaaahhhhh!" He yelled as he looked at himself. Then he stormed out the door muttering something about a dumb, old, pervy, shopkeeper. A few minutes later a large man with glasses and an apron came into the room with bowls of ramen.

"Thank you" I said as he set on of the bowls in front of me.

"Where is Renji?" He asked me.

"His Soul Reaper self left the room looking for the shop keeper."

"Well, this can not do. Leaving a lady by herself on a date is preposterous. I shall go find him." The man left the room in search of my so-called date. 'Wait…date? This is supposed to be a date?' I sort of panicked in my head.

"Miss, I brought you some water, so don't drink the tea." Said a small boy with red hair. He was wearing blue three quarter length pants and the same shirt as the girl. "Hey, where did that mooch go?" I giggled, and he looked up at me. "Wow, you're pretty. I wasn't expecting to bring a girl like you here."

"umm…thanks?" Then the boy went into the hall right outside the door and started yelling.

"HEY! MOOCH! GET BACK TO YOUR DATE! SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE'S GETTING BORED!" I was amazed at how loud the kid was. He walked back in and said that the mooch would be here in a few seconds and he left the room. I put my head in my hands, and took a deep breath. 'If he doesn't come back in ten seconds, I'm leaving.' I counted it down in my head. 'ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…' I started to stand up, readying myself to leave. 'three…two…one.' I started to cry as I made my way out of the store.

"Tatsuki, wait!" I heard him call from behind me.

"I've waited long enough!" I said as I continued out the front door of the store. "I can't wait anymore." I said to myself. I got half way back to school, when someone pulled me into an alley.

"Hey, gorgeous." Said the strange man. "Shouldn't you be in school right now?" I didn't answer. I was too scared to say anything. 'What were all those years of karate for if I can't use them in a situation like this' I started to think as the guy started to kiss my neck. Then he was gone and someone else was holding me.

"Stay away from her you scumbag." The man ran away, and I looked up at the man who saved me.

"Renji!" I yelled as I buried my face into his chest. Tears poured out of my eyes and stained his shirt. He picked me up and started walking with me in his arms. "Where are you taking me?" I asked him after my crying stopped.

"I'm taking you home."

"But, all my stuff is at school."

"I'll have Ichigo bring it over before he goes home." We finally got to my place and he asked where the spare key was. I pointed to the mailbox and he retrieved the key from it's home.

When we got inside, he laid me on the couch, and went to the kitchen. He came back with a glass of water.

"Here, you're probably thirsty." He said as he held the glass up to my mouth. I guzzled down the whole cup. "Are you alright?" he asked me. I shook my head. Then he hugged me. "I'm so sorry. I never should have left you in that strange place by yourself." Then all of a sudden I felt his lips hit mine. A few seconds later I kissed back. You would never know by his appearance, but he was so gentle. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. "I'm not going to make you wait any longer. Okay?" I nodded my head and smiled as we kissed again.

We broke the kiss for air, and we both started laughing. We turned the TV on and started watching some cheesy romance films. Before I drifted off to sleep I felt Renji's lips on my forehead.

Renji POV

She drifted off to dreamland as we were watching some cheesy romance movie. She looked like an angel as she slept. Yes, I know that sounds cheesy, but it's true. I never thought that I would say that about someone besides Rukia. But, I had no chance with Rukia She loved Ichigo, and nothing would change her mind. Tatsuki is sort of my back up plan, but I should never make her feel like she's number two. That's because right now she's my number one.

I kissed her forehead before wishing her sweet dreams. Then close to the end of the movie I drifted off into slumber.

Ichigo POV

"Tatsuki, I have your stuff from school." I called into her house "Hellooo? Tatsuki." I walked into her house and dropped her stuff on the floor. "I'm gonna grab a bottle of water, okay?" I went into the living room to get to the kitchen, and saw Renji sitting on the couch with Tatsuki.

On my way back from the kitchen I looked a bit closer at the two on the couch, and notice that they are both asleep, and that Renji's arm is around Tatsuki's shoulders. I sort of smile as I put the spare key that I took from the welcome mat on the coffee table. "You snagged yourself a great guy, Tatsuki." Then I left after locking the door.


End file.
